


Feeling a Little...

by Wistful-Siren (SariWrites)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral MC - Freeform, Satan POV, Satan in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SariWrites/pseuds/Wistful-Siren
Summary: Satan can't admit yet that you make him feel a little...
Relationships: Satan/MC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Feeling a Little...

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Hvdra00's Obey Me Glasses post on tumblr! Satan's expression really stood out to me and Hvdra00 fanned the flames XD  
> https://hvdra00.tumblr.com/post/622557168353296384/

Satan wasn’t sure when he began to notice the new feeling inside himself.

It wasn’t the usual anger he felt simmering beneath the surface of his mind. Forever smoldering like an eternal fire, trapped in a cauldron firmly lidded. It wasn’t really like anything he’d ever felt before. Something accessible, if he’d let it be. But… He noticed it most when he was around you. 

It wasn’t the rush that usually flooded him at the sight of you. Curving his lips into a smirk; pushing brash, teasing remarks out of his mouth that would leave you stammering and blushing. But it was there.

It wasn’t the waves that pushed against the back of his mind either. Filling him with thoughts of you so that, in turn, he filled your text messages with bold requests to go out with him to the library, the moonlit park after curfew, to rescue a kitten with him…

No.

This was  _ new _ . Seeping through him like water in a well, rising drop by drop until he felt full to the brim with it. A well that you alone dug in his heart with every smile. Every laugh. Every witty remark and eager concession to spend a little less time elsewhere and a little more time with him. 

You were sitting on his bed, barely, and the credits to the latest episode of one of his favorites was rolling on the screen. You were utterly blown away by the twist at the end of the drama. He loved the way your hands couldn’t keep still the more you went on about it. You couldn’t stop flipping some hair out of your face after it’d come loose when you flopped backwards in shock. He loved how shocked you were that all of your expectations were subverted. His grin matched yours every time your eyes met, rounded out with excitement but much more smug on his end. 

But he could feel the difference.

No rush of witty comments. No wave of pondering your human reactions and mannerisms.

_ That _ feeling creeped into his muscles to relax him, eyebrows slowly drawing together with increasing amusement. A chuckle caught in his throat. The sharp corners of his smirk trembled and were slowly giving way into a…

His mug was cool against his lips, nothing but bitter dregs sliding past his teeth as he took a supposedly deep draught. You were looking at him again, eyes glittering and cheeks mildly flushed as you caught your breath from your tirade. You looked so alive there on his blanket, just from watching one of his favorite dramas. With  _ him _ . And again he could feel something in him shifting as he looked back over the rim. Harsh edges, jagged pieces of him turning…

The mug was a new favorite. Black with a kitty face design and his favorite shade of green on the inside. His eyes focused on the minimal details as he remembered acquiring it recently. A gift from you, as a thank you for helping with a lesson you were struggling with. The memory of your shy gratitude rose in his mind and something in him stuttered. The way your hands shook briefly with nervousness. Cheeks flushing as you glanced away. The look on your face clearly asking if he’d like it or not. Holding the mug in his hand, his heart feeling strangely…

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Should I get more tea for the next episode?”

What followed him as he gathered the empty cups, what slipped from behind your hand as he walked to the door.

Your laughter.

So sweet.

And  _ soft _ .


End file.
